Forgotten Love
by Heda.Lexa
Summary: Chissà dove vanno i sogni che sogniamo e dimentichiamo: Atlantidi sommerse e perse che non visiteremo mai più. È stato così anche con me Lexa? I tuoi occhi freddi come il ghiaccio mi scrutano, mi feriscono ed io lì…a chiedermi ancora perché. Una domanda a cui, forse, non potrò conoscer risposta. CLEXA
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Cercai di riposare, immersa nella quiete della foresta. Questo silenzio assordante mi stava dando modo di pensare e, di certo, non era cosa gradita…soprattutto in quel momento.  
Ciò che avevo fatto a Mount Weather, per poter salvare la mia gente, è stato doloroso e lo è tutt'ora.  
La notte scese in fretta e con essa i primi sentori del fresco autunnale.  
Avevo deciso di andarmene da Camp Jaha, ne avevo bisogno per me stessa.  
Attesi in vano che Morfeo mi accogliesse fra le sue braccia. I pensieri erano troppi e gli incubi si susseguivano uno dopo l'altro appena mi addormentavo.  
Il mio cuore suonava una musica monotona con il suo incessante battito.  
Un'intera armata sembrava camminarmi nella testa.  
Forse, al mio risveglio, avrei appreso che questo passato così doloroso fosse tutto un sogno…e forse…forse in quel momento starò meglio.  
Sorrisi con amarezza. Sapevo che il tuo accampamento era qui vicino.  
I tamburi dei Grounders si udivano in lontananza.  
Mi alzai, presi le poche cose che avevo, spensi il fuoco e m'incamminai. Ero decisa a venire da te e rivedere lo sguardo che mi aveva tradito…sentire la voce di colei che mi ha gettato via.  
Ed ecco le centinaia di fiaccole stagliarsi all'orizzonte. Fiori infuocati su di una fredda e oscura terra.  
Un brusio di voci festose mi circondò mentre, passo dopo passo, mi avvicinavo all'accampamento.  
M'immobilizzai e il respiro si fermò con me.  
Un oggetto appuntito era posato sulla mia schiena. Un brivido gelido mi salì lungo la colonna vertebrale.  
 **\- Clarke of the Sky People.**  
La voce familiare di Indra rilassò le mie spalle, anche se la punta della lancia non accennò ad abbassarsi.  
 **\- Le cose sono cambiate da Mount Weather.**  
Quella frase m'incuriosì. Alzai le mani insegno di resa, voltandomi lentamente.  
La lancia, ora, era puntata contro il mio petto.  
Cos'avevi detto al tuo popolo, Heda? Di reputarmi vostro nemico?  
 **\- Spiegati.**  
La spronai con tono che non ammetteva replica alcuna.  
Un ghigno d'odio le si dipinse sulle labbra. Abbassò la lancia e, con un cenno del capo, m'indicò la tua tenda verso cui ci incamminammo.  
Respirai a fondo prima di mettere piede nel tuo accampamento e, a essere sincera, non mi piacque ciò che vi trovai: grounders ostili come il giorno in cui venni a parlarti per la prima volta.  
Per quanto assurdo, mi aspettavo di trovare Gustus davanti alla tua tenda, pronto a minacciarmi.  
Scossi il capo stupita a quel ridicolo pensiero. Stessa situazione sentimenti diversi…ragioni diverse.  
Nyko, che appena mi vide si precipitò ad accogliermi, mi guardò mortificato. Ammetto che ciò mi confuse ancor più di quanto già fossi precedentemente.  
Abbassò lo sguardo quasi come dispiaciuto per ciò che mi attendeva. Scostò la tenda. Sentii la voce di Indra annunciare la mia presenza…capii solo il mio nome in ciò che ti disse nella vostra lingua.  
L'ansia in me si fece pressante mentre muovevo i primi passi per giungere al tuo cospetto.  
Guardavi a terra, persa nei tuoi mille pensieri, colpendo con la punta del tuo fido pugnale il bracciolo di legno del trono dove sedevi.  
Il suono scaturito da quel gesto era ritmico come il ticchettio di un orologio, lento e freddo come la lama di quel coltello che tanto ami.  
Un colpo secco mi fece tornare alla realtà. La tua mano, ora, era ferma e i tuoi occhi fissi su di me…glaciali come non mai.  
 **\- La leader del Popolo del Cielo suppongo.**  
Suppongo? Inarcai il sopracciglio. Fingevi di non conoscermi ora?  
 **\- Supponi Lexa?**  
Domandai incredula.  
 **\- La tua reputazione ti precede, Clarke Griffin.**  
Mi sfuggì dalle labbra una risata nervosa.  
 **\- Sei assurda.**  
Sbottai disgustata dal tuo comportamento.  
Ti alzasti dal trono, raggiungendomi a passo lento. Lo sguardo sempre puntato nel mio.  
Cosa stavi cercando dentro di esso?  
 **\- Assurda?**  
La tua voce così calma da non tradire alcun sentimento.  
 **\- Fingi di non ricordarti chi sono. Questa io la chiamo assurdità. Sei forse la marionetta di qualcuno Lexa?** **Credi che, fingendo così teatralmente, si possano cancellare gli eventi passati?**  
La mia lingua schioccò contro il palato.  
La tua mascella s'irrigidì. D'un tratto vidi odio puro nei tuoi occhi. Me ne fregai e proseguii.  
 **-Devo dedurre che non rammenti nemmeno la nostra alleanza.**  
Mi guardasti impassibile, impenetrabile. Chi sei? Chi sto guardando?  
 **\- Non posso rammentare cose mai avvenute.**  
La mia bocca si aprì per lo sbigottimento, unica reazione possibile a ciò che avevi appena detto.  
La situazione che stavo vivendo rasentava la più pura idiozia.  
 **\- Indra, puoi cortesemente spiegare gli eventi passati all'Heda?**  
Chiesi trattenendo il più possibile la rabbia che avevo in corpo.  
Il secondo dell'Heda alzò la lancia puntandomela al ventre.  
 **\- Esci da qui.**  
Disse poi con tono piatto.  
Mi pietrificai. Sentii la punta della lancia premere contro la mia pelle. Che cosa stava accadendo a tutti quanti? Troppi i tasselli che, in quest'assurdo puzzle, non quadravano.  
 **\- Non lo ripeterò una seconda volta.**  
Il tono di Indra si fece più minaccioso del precedente.  
Serrai la mascella annuendo con il capo. Alzai le mani in segno di resa.  
 **\- Non finisce qui.**  
Asserii furiosa.  
Ignorasti completamente le mie parole, ordinando ai tuoi uomini di accompagnarmi fuori…quasi come se questa scena ti annoiasse.  
I grounders presenti nella tenda, estrassero le loro spade facendo un passo verso di me.  
Fanculo Lexa!  
 **\- Basto io.**  
Disse Indra alle guardie personali dell'Heda che arretrarono tornando ai propri posti.  
Fu il tuo secondo ad accompagnarmi fuori  
 **\- A che gioco sta giocando?**  
Le chiesi ferita, appena ci allontanammo dalla tua tenda.  
 **\- A nessuno. L'alleanza con voi è stata da sempre la nostra rovina. Ciò che è accaduto all'Heda non è altro** **che una benedizione degli Dei. Vai per la tua strada Clarke Griffin.**  
Spiegò Indra senza un filo di compassione per me.  
Sgranai gli occhi senza parole.  
 **\- Non puoi parlare seriamente.**  
Sbottai.  
 **\- Assicuratevi che esca dall'accampamento.**  
Ordinò il tuo secondo e in un attimo fui costretta a lasciarmi alle spalle una vicenda che aveva dell'incredibile.  
Camminai qualche centinaio di metri senza nemmeno accorgermene. Svuotata…  
Mi sedetti a terra di peso, persa in un mondo che non mi apparteneva.  
Volevo solo una risposta a quel "Perché". Domanda che si ripeteva costantemente nella mia testa giorno dopo giorno, ora dopo ora.  
Mai avrei pensato ad un esito simile.  
Mi tormentavo le mani, io…tormentata da te. Non posso lasciarti così.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi rendo conto solo ora di ciò che è accaduto tra noi. Mi soffermo pensando a quel momento in cui il tempo si era fermato. Le nostre labbra unite in un bacio di una dolcezza disarmante che mai mi sarei aspettata da te. Ti ho respinto, Lexa, ma mi sei segretamente entrata nel cuore…sentimenti contrastanti che ora mi lacerano.  
Decisi di accamparmi nel bosco. Dovevo tornare a parlarti. Non poteva finire così non l'avrei permesso.  
Sai benissimo quanto posso essere testarda e non mi sarei arresa fino all'ottenimento di una risposta plausibile alle mie domande.  
Accesi un fuoco dopo essermi lasciata il tuo accampamento alle spalle per poi addormentarmi, con te nella mente.

La luce del mattino, che filtrava tra le fronde degli alberi, mi svegliò.  
La fame si fece sentire, così mi alzai per andare a procacciare qualche frutto commestibile.  
Dovevo rimettermi in forze prima di affrontarti nuovamente.  
Sospirai pensando che ormai, per me, passeggiare sola fra questi boschi non fosse più sicuro…la nostra alleanza con voi grounders era solamente un lontano ricordo.  
Serrai la mascella cercando di contenere la rabbia, al solo pensiero di quanto dolore e sacrificio c'era costata quella tregua ormai andata in fumo… e per cosa? Un'amnesia? Una messinscena di teatralità pari alla bravura di recitazione Hollywoodiana?  
Presi il ramo di un albero, da terra, sfogando con esso la mia collera sulla vegetazione.  
Avrei decisamente preferito prendermela con i diretti interessati, ma so di per certo che sarei morta ancor prima di pronunciare supercalifragilistichespiralidoso…tanto per rimanere in tema film.  
Il nostro incontro del giorno precedente, continuava a ripetersi nella mia mente come se avessi premuto "Repeat" sul tasto di un telecomando immaginario. Se solo potessi cancellare tutto, sarebbe più facile.  
Sbuffai infastidita.  
Non potevo pensare al cibo o, che ne so, a fiori e farfalle? No.  
Il volto di Indra, seguito dalle sue parole, mi passò davanti agli occhi facendomi infuriare ancor più.  
 **\- Stronza!**  
Ruggii con rabbia colpendo una pianta con forza. Incassò bene il colpo, ma ciò che mi sfuggì fu proprio il ramo che mi colpì il viso atterrandomi.  
Gemetti quando il mio sedere toccò terra… e non di certo con la grazia di una foglia trasportata dal vento.  
Mi alzai massaggiandomi la natica dolorante. Quel contraccolpo non l'avevo previsto.  
 **\- Grazie tante.**  
Sbottai frustrata. Pure le piante si ribellavano.  
Il mio spirito vendicativo verso quel ramoscello, andò via via scomparendo grazie a qualcosa che attirò la mia attenzione.  
Rumori di battaglia provenivano da poco lontano.  
Tesi l'udito e, senza destare attenzione mi diressi verso il luogo da cui provenivano quei suoni e voci.  
Fu in quel momento che ti vidi…visibilmente stanca ma ancora determinata ad abbattere i tuoi aggressori.  
Il tuo seguito era a terra assieme ad altri soldati che, decisamente, non erano i tuoi.  
Indra al tuo fianco, sfinita, ma sempre pronta a difenderti sino alla morte.  
Il mio cuore batteva all'impazzata. Ero preoccupata per il vostro destino ma non mancò il pensiero che, un possibile aiuto da parte mia, potevo sfruttarlo per una nuova tregua.  
Mi accostai al tronco di un albero, assicurandomi che nessuno potesse vedermi. Sparai. Uno. Due. Tre colpi.  
Tu e il tuo secondo vi fermaste con i sensi in allerta. Ero riuscita ad abbattere chi vi attaccava.  
Decisi di mostrarmi a voi, alzando le mani in segno di resa.  
 **\- Sono sola.**  
Vi dissi ma tu non mi credesti. Il tuo sguardo sospettoso mi ferì ancora una volta.  
In mille modi mi guardavi e in altrettanti riuscivi a farmi male.  
Non ebbi il tempo di dire null'altro. Udimmo un sibilo familiare e Indra cadde a terra sofferente.  
 **\- Un arciere!**  
Urlasti indicandomi la fitta vegetazione alla nostra destra.  
Ci abbassammo correndo a nasconderci il più possibile.  
Ti guardasti intorno. Una freccia ti sfiorò la spalla e tu ti limitasti a serrare la mascella.  
Avevi così tanto autocontrollo, in queste situazioni, da far impallidire chiunque.  
Brandisti il pugnale e, seguendo la traiettoria della freccia che ti ferì, lo lanciasti.  
L'arciere cadde a terra privo di vita.  
Ci alzammo lentamente, tornando allo scoperto e guardandoci intorno pronte a eventuali attacchi.  
Solo il silenzio ci circondava.  
Ti avvicinasti al tuo secondo in tutta fretta. La ferita era profonda ma con le giuste cure sarebbe di certo guarita.  
Ti stavo per raggiungere quando un soldato ti colse di sorpresa alle spalle. Ti cinse le braccia impedendoti qualsiasi difesa. Era troppo forte anche per te. Tesi il braccio in avanti puntandoti la pistola alla testa.  
Il grounder, seppur grande e grosso, ti usava come scudo alzandoti da terra di peso. Non riuscisti a piegarlo nemmeno con qualche calcio ben assestato sugli stinchi.  
Alzasti lo sguardo verso di me.  
La tua freddezza in quel momento sembrò spronarmi a sparare quasi come se mi sfidassi a farlo.  
Mi mancò il respiro…letteralmente.  
Non staccai gli occhi da te un istante…nemmeno quando sparai.  
Entrambi a terra. Il molosso sopra di te.  
Borbottando qualcosa in trigedasleng, lo scansasti alzandoti in piedi.  
 **\- Te ne sono grata.**  
Mi ringraziasti. Il tono duro di chi non riesce a staccarsi dal proprio orgoglio.  
 **\- Non sono un tuo nemico Lexa….non lo sono mai stata.**  
Tentai un approccio ma, evidentemente, rimbalzò su quel muro spesso che ti circondava vita natural durante.  
 **\- Un grazie è più che sufficiente.**  
Ribattesti.  
La tua arroganza fu come un pugno nello stomaco, ma non cederò…non ancora.  
 **\- Dobbiamo portarla a Camp Jaha. Mia madre la può curare.**  
Ti dissi. Il tuo sguardo sorpreso.  
 **\- Tua madre è un curatore?**  
Quella domanda mi spiazzò. Avevi seriamente voglia di proseguire con la tua messinscena?  
 **\- Sei seria?**  
A quella mia domanda mi guardasti perplessa.  
 **\- Certo che lo sono Clarke of the Sky People.**  
Alzai gli occhi al cielo spazientita. Non sapevo davvero a cosa credere.  
 **\- Aiutami a realizzare una barella. Il Campo non è lontano da qui.**  
Dissi poi raccogliendo alcuni rami da terra.

Eravamo giunte a Camp Jaha. Indra era stata portata immediatamente in infermeria e curata da mia madre.  
Quando lei uscì, chiamata da Markus, rimasi sola con il secondo dell'Heda.  
Stavo ultimando il medicamento anche se, mi rodeva ancora ciò che era successo il giorno precedente.  
 **\- Non meriteresti il nostro aiuto.**  
Sbottai borbottando.  
 **\- Non l'ho chiesto.**  
Rispose Indra con la sua solita arroganza.  
Serrai la mascella e, fissandola negli occhi, strinsi con forza il bendaggio.  
Sul volto della guerriera si dipinse una smorfia di dolore, ma non gemette. Si trattenne per non darmi alcuna soddisfazione.  
 **\- Bene allora.**  
Dissi con disgusto scostandomi. Le lanciai le bende e lasciai l'infermeria.  
Camminai nel corridoio, parte dei resti dell'Arca, imbattendomi in Octavia. Lo sguardo apprensivo di chi è preoccupato per qualcuno a cui è affezionato.  
 **\- Indra?**  
Mi chiese.  
 **\- Si fotta.**  
Ringhiai scontrosa proseguendo a passo svelto verso l'uscita.  
Appena misi il piede fuori dalla porta, ti vidi lì…seduta a parlare con Kane, mentre mia madre ti medicava la ferita causata dalla freccia. Un taglio superficiale a cui nemmeno avevi badato.  
Ti alzasti in piedi, cercando di dirmi qualcosa, ma io non ti lasciai aprire bocca precedendo ogni domanda.  
 **\- Sta fin troppo bene.**  
Dissi duramente riferendomi al tuo secondo.  
Non accennai minimamente ad arrestare il passo e in un attimo tu mi raggiungesti.  
 **\- Clarke…**  
La tua voce mi fece sospirare.  
 **\- Che vuoi Lexa? Non ho intenzione di ascoltare altre menzogne da te.**  
Ti dissi voltandomi di scatto.  
Mi fucilasti con lo sguardo. Sembravi davvero estranea a tutto ciò.  
 **\- Non sto mentendo. Qui tutti mi conoscete…tu, il Cancelliere e Kane. Non ci siamo mai incontrati eppure sembra che abbiate passato mesi con me e il mio popolo. Non comprendo e se c'è una cosa che detesto è proprio il non capire cos'accade.**  
Sembravi realmente frustrata, ma in quel momento non me ne importava.  
 **\- Non fai più tanto l'arrogante adesso.**  
Sbottai come per sfogarmi anche senza un utile pretesto.  
Facesti un passo in avanti, fronteggiandomi con rabbia e cogliendomi alla sprovvista.  
Il tuo sguardo furente.  
 **\- Bada a come parli!**  
Le guardie di Camp Jaha ti puntarono le armi contro.  
Alzasti le mani in segno di resa, senza staccarmi mai gli occhi di dosso.  
 **\- Fatti spiegare come stanno le cose da Indra. Siete fatte della stessa pasta, vi capirete meglio.**  
Ti dissi con cattiveria. Volevo ferirti come tu avevi fatto con me.  
Infantile? Lo so.  
Serrasti la mascella a quell'ennesima mancanza di rispetto da parte mia.  
In quel momento, però, non potevi fare altro che lasciar correre.  
Ti voltasti, dandomi le spalle, e incamminandoti verso l'infermeria.  
Decisi di seguirti. Volevo ascoltare cosa ti avrebbe detto Indra, così da avere una vera risposta alle domande che mi ponevo costantemente.

 **\- Heda!**  
Indra si voltò verso la porta, sentendoti arrivare a passo svelto.  
Inconfondibile il suono dei tuoi passi, così decisi.  
La preoccupazione sul suo volto, notando la serietà sul tuo.  
 **\- Cosa mi stai nascondendo? Parla!**  
Il tuo secondo ti guardò senza proferir parola.  
Ti avvicinasti a lei, minacciosa, serrando i pugni lungo i fianchi.  
 **\- Devo sapere!**  
Ringhiasti, ma Indra ancora non cedette.  
Fu una voce a me amica, a far chiarezza sui nostri dubbi.  
 **\- Non so cosa vi sia accaduto a Mount Weather, Heda, posso solo raccontarvi ciò che ho visto.**  
La voce di Nyko proveniva da dietro me. Una mano sulla mia spalla, invitandomi ad ascoltare.  
Indra tratteneva in sé rabbia per questa verità a lei scomoda.  
 **\- Quando andaste contro i tiratori che sparavano dalla collina, portando con voi alcuni uomini, mi ordinaste di starmene nascosto assieme ad altri guerrieri in caso servissero rinforzi. Da dov'eravamo, però, solo la sentinella di vedetta riusciva a scorgere voi e le guardie al vostro seguito. Non passò molto tempo prima che venissimo allertati. Vi avevano ferita. Quando giungemmo nel punto dove vi trovavate, l'uomo della montagna vi aveva già proposto un accordo…che accettaste.**  
 **Tornammo al campo e lì, vi medicai la ferita alla testa. Non ne ero preoccupato perché non mostravate alcun sintomo degno di nota…tuttavia, il giorno successivo lamentaste un forte mal di testa…**  
Nyko fece una pausa.  
 **\- Alla sera dello stesso giorno, non rammentavate più nulla di ciò che era accaduto a Mount Weather.**  
Indra, concluse la spiegazione al posto del guerriero alle mie spalle.  
 **\- Perché tenermi nascosta l'alleanza con il Popolo del Cielo?**  
Domandasti delusa. Un velo di preoccupazione adombrava i tuo i splendidi occhi.  
 **\- Non ho nascosto nulla. Vi ho rammentato solo gli eventi di maggior rilevanza.**  
Rispose Indra. In pratica il tuo secondo aveva omesso svariate cose. Perché?  
 **\- Mount Weather…avevi detto che è caduto per mano della coalizione.**  
Ti sentivi presa in giro. Lo sentivo nel tono della tua voce.  
 **\- Non ho mentito. La Leader del Cielo vi faceva parte in quel periodo.**  
A quelle parole ti vidi fare una smorfia di dolore prima di poggiare la testa fra le mani.  
 **\- Devo uscire.**  
Dicesti per poi passarmi accanto in tutta fretta senza degnarmi di uno sguardo. Lasciasti l'infermeria nel silenzio più totale.  
Mia madre, che si trovava accanto alla porta, aveva ascoltato tutto.  
 **\- Dovrei visitarla.**  
Mi sussurrò guardando Nyko alle mie spalle che accennò un assenso con il capo.


	3. Chapter 3

Uscii per venirti a cercare.  
Bellamy, seduto vicino ai resti dell'Arca, stava pulendo il proprio fucile.  
 **\- Hai visto Lexa passare di qui?**  
Gli chiesi guardandomi intorno distratta nella speranza di incrociare il tuo sguardo.  
 **\- È uscita dal cancello, minacciando una delle guardie che non lo voleva aprire.**  
Mi rispose senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi a guardarmi. Il tono di chi non è interessato all'argomento.  
 **\- Va bene, va bene. Dì a mia madre che sono andata a cercarla.**  
Dissi spazientita.  
 **\- Perché devi andarci? Non è una tua responsabilità.**  
Alzai gli occhi al cielo. Che avrei dovuto dire? Che mi stavi a cuore?  
Optai per andarmene in silenzio.  
Nyko mi seguì. Me la sarei cavata da sola ma, giustamente, lui si preoccupò di una tua eventuale reazione. In fin dei conti non eri la Lexa che conoscevo…anzi, che conosceva me.  
Uscimmo dal cancello.  
Le tue tracce ci condussero verso nord.  
 **\- Dopo l'attacco che hanno subito, non è saggio inoltrarsi da sola nel bosco.**  
Ero preoccupata e non m'importava di darlo a vedere.  
 **\- Heda sa badare a se stessa.**  
Rispose il guerriero al mio fianco.  
La mia mente era una valanga di pensieri.  
Arrivammo sino a un bivio. Delle tue tracce non vi era più nemmeno l'ombra.  
 **\- Si è accorta che la seguivamo. Non vuole essere trovata, ma io so dov'è.**  
Alzai un sopracciglio incuriosita alle parole di Nyko. Avevi anche tu dei luoghi in cui ti piaceva stare sola a riflettere?  
Ci incamminammo su una salita abbastanza ripida. Fu molto faticoso a dire il vero, ma ciò che ci si parò davanti mi lasciò senza parole.  
Una radura illuminata dal sole che stava tramontando, si mostrò a noi come in un quadro splendidamente dipinto dal più celebre artista. Il cielo aveva colori splendidi che si riflettevano sulle nuvole.  
 **\- È bello qui, non è vero?**  
La tua voce mi colse alla sprovvista.  
 **\- Molto…vorrei imprimere questi colori in un disegno, per non dimenticarli.**  
Ti risposi trasognata, senza nemmeno voltarmi per guardarti.  
 **\- Lasciaci.**  
Ti rivolgesti a Nyko che si allontanò senza obiettare. Non avrebbe mai osato discutere i tuoi ordini.  
Sospirai guardandoti.  
Eri seduta sul tronco di un albero caduto, ammirando il cielo in silenzio.  
Avevo tanto da dire e al contempo nulla di cui parlare.  
 **\- Sei l'unica che ha cercato di rammentarmi cose che avevo dimenticato.**  
Mi dicesti incrociando solo ora il mio sguardo.  
 **\- Non volevo mancarti di rispetto…solo…non sapevo se quel comportamento fosse reale.**  
Dissi facendo un passo verso di te.  
 **\- Come fai a conoscermi così bene?**  
Il tuo tono incuriosito.  
 **\- Ti ho osservata molto da vicino.**  
Ti alzasti con aria minacciosa, facendomi salire il cuore in gola.  
Avevi forse frainteso ciò che avevo detto?  
Alzai le mani in segno di resa.  
 **\- Non sono una spia, se è questo ciò a cui stai pensando.**  
Una spiegazione, la mia, che servì a rilassarti…anche se non totalmente.  
Il tuo sguardo freddo ora era indagatore.  
 **\- Chi sei tu, Clarke of the Sky People?**  
 **\- Che intendi dire?**  
Chiesi un po' confusa sul reale significato di quella domanda.  
 **\- Cosa rappresenti per me.**  
I nostri volti vicinissimi quando specificasti tal quesito.  
Cos'ero io per te…un'amica? No, un'amica proprio no.  
 **\- Un'alleata?**  
Domandai più a me che a te.  
Inclinasti il capo come se stessi cercando una risposta nei miei occhi.  
 **\- Cosa non mi stai dicendo Clarke?**  
A quell'ennesima domanda sospirai.  
 **\- Non so nemmeno io cosa sono per te, Lexa.**  
Sbottai sedendomi sul prato piegai le ginocchia portandole al petto e circondandole con le braccia.  
 **\- Davvero, non so.**  
Rimarcai il mio pensiero poggiando il mento sulle mie ginocchia.  
Riuscivo a sentirti ferma, in piedi dietro me.  
 **\- Te ne sei andata prima che potessi scoprirlo.**  
Bisbigliai forse perché tu non sentissi ma, dentro di me, avrei voluto che ascoltassi.  
 **\- May we meet again.**  
Ora, fosti tu a sussurrare.  
Mi voltai di scatto. I tuoi occhi puntati sul vuoto davanti a te, come a guardare immagini che solo tu potevi vedere.  
Una smorfia di dolore sul tuo viso. Poggiasti una mano sulla fronte.  
 **\- Cos'hai detto?**  
Ti chiesi speranzosa in un ricordo riaffiorato.  
 **\- Nulla…solo un pensiero senza senso.**  
"Senza senso"…quelle parole mi spezzarono il cuore.  
Mi alzai dandoti le spalle.  
 **\- Strano, perché quel tuo pensiero "senza senso", come dici tu, è l'ultimo ricordo che ho di te.**  
Sbottai ferita.  
Scesi dalla collina su cui, poco prima, io e Nyko eravamo saliti arrancando. Non mi seguisti.  
Il terrestre, vedendomi tornare, si alzò avvicinando a me.  
 **\- Parlaci tu. Io sono stanca.**  
Gli dissi per poi incamminarmi, anche se poi mi bloccai voltandomi.  
 **\- Quando non ha più voglia di girovagare per i boschi, portala a Camp Jaha. Mia madre deve visitarla.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitolo 4_

Era notte fonda ormai e di te non vi era alcuna traccia.  
Sentii del movimento fuori dalla mia tenda.  
Mi alzai dalla branda dando uno sguardo all'esterno per vedere cosa stava accadendo.  
Un cavaliere terrestre su di un maestoso destriero nero era fermo davanti al cancello.  
Sentii gridare il mio nome. Voleva forse parlare con me?  
Uscii dalla tenda e lo raggiunsi. Aprimmo il cancello. Mi consegnò una lettera e poi se ne andò.  
Lincoln mi raggiunse incuriosito da quel messaggio consegnatomi.  
 **\- È la scrittura di Nyko.**  
Mi disse con sicurezza.  
 **\- L'Heda è tornata a Ton DC.**  
Aggiunse poi leggendone il contenuto.  
Sospirai delusa. Perché Lexa era così testarda?  
M'incamminai verso l'infermeria.  
Entrai a passo svelto.  
Indra stava dormendo, ma si svegliò di scatto non appena udì i miei passi varcare la soglia della stanza in cui giaceva.  
Le lanciai contro il biglietto che mi era stato recapitato.  
 **\- Lexa è tornata a Ton DC. Devi convincerla a lasciarsi visitare da mia madre.**  
Le dissi come a dettarle un ordine.  
 **\- Io non la costringerò a fare proprio nulla.**  
Mi rispose con arroganza.  
Sentii montare la rabbia.  
Serrai la mascella tentando di controllarmi ma non ci riuscii.  
 **\- Tu…tu non sai a che rischi sta andando in contro!**  
Sbottai furiosa.  
Mia madre, che riposava nella stanza accanto, ci raggiunse in tutta fretta svegliata dalle nostre voci.  
 **\- Rischi immaginari, solo perché pretendi che si ricordi di voi. Quest'alleanza la porterà alla distruzione.**  
 **\- Sarai tu a distruggerla. Non m'importa se non si ricorda di me. Non è normale avere vuoti di memoria. Potrebbe essere grave.**  
Urlai contro il secondo dell'Heda che mi guardò come se stessi raccontando fiumi di menzogne.  
 **\- Menti.**  
Aggiunse in un sibilo.  
 **\- Vorrei tanto che mentisse.**  
Intervenne mia madre con tono calmo.  
 **\- Clarke ha ragione. Partiremo per Ton DC domattina.**  
Aggiunse poi guardandomi.  
Accennai un assenso con il capo per poi uscire dall'infermeria.  
M'incamminai sospirando, come se tutto ciò che stava succedendo mi avesse sfinita.  
In realtà non capivo il comportamento di Indra. Un'ostinazione insensata.  
 **\- Perché te la prendi tanto?**  
Mi chiese Bellamy raggiungendomi lentamente. Sembrava portare un peso assai massiccio sulle spalle…talmente pesante da rendere lento ogni suo passo.  
 **\- È complicato.**  
Risposi sospirando nuovamente.  
 **\- E che siamo, su un social network?**  
A quella risposta alzai gli occhi al cielo spazientita.  
 **\- Dai spiegati. In fondo, non servo solamente per infiltrarmi a Mount Weather.**  
Lo guardai torva. Aveva fatto un'affermazione decisamente fuori luogo.  
Ricordarmi in quel modo ciò che era successo, mi fece sentire come se lo avessi usato. Se non fosse perché ero già furiosa per Indra e preoccupata per Lexa avrei sbottato ulteriormente.  
 **\- Scusa, non volevo.**  
Si scusò poi sedendosi davanti alla mia tenda ed io lo imitai.  
 **\- Voglio solo che tu capisca che sono tuo amico.**  
Lo guardai.  
 **\- Questo lo so, Bellamy.**  
 **\- Allora…hai voglia di dirmi cosa sta succedendo?**  
Pensai per qualche minuto alla risposta da dargli e poi mi decisi.  
 **\- Io e Lexa abbiamo qualcosa in sospeso.**  
Optai per una parziale verità.  
 **\- Del tipo?**  
Feci spallucce. Non sapevo davvero che dire.  
Mi alzai scusandomi. Avevo bisogno di fare una passeggiata e schiarirmi le idee.  
Bellamy fece un sorriso sghembo…un po' triste ma comprensivo per la situazione.  
 **\- Quando avrai voglia di parlare sai dove trovarmi.**  
Acconsentii con il capo per poi uscire dal cancello.

M'incamminai senza meta.  
Ok…uscire di notte da sola, nel bosco, era stata una scelta infelice ma…ne avevo bisogno.  
Non so quanto tempo passò da quando mi allontanai da Camp Jaha. Credendomi persa, invece, scoprii di essere arrivata sino a Mount Weather.  
Rivedere quel luogo fu come un pugno allo stomaco.  
Mi guardai intorno e scoprii di non essere sola.  
Qualcuno era in piedi davanti alla grande porta di metallo.  
Mi avvicinai con cautela…Lexa.  
 **\- Pensavo che quel tuo "pensiero" fosse senza senso.**  
Ti dissi con una punta di arroganza.  
 **\- Che ci fai qui Clarke?**  
Mi hai chiesto con aria stanca di chi vuol starsene in solitudine.  
 **\- A volte la mente gioca brutti scherzi e la mia…ha deciso di portarmi nell'ultimo posto in cui ti ho vista.**  
Dissi cercando in te una qualche reazione.  
Il tuo sguardo si fissò in un punto imprecisato davanti a te.  
 **\- May we meet again.**  
Lo dicesti nuovamente ed io ebbi un tuffo al cuore.  
 **\- L'ho detto a te. Non è così?**  
Quella domanda stava a significare un tuo ritorno di memoria? Ricordi che la tua mente aveva dimenticato.  
Ti guardai avvicinandomi. In quel momento i tuoi occhi si spostarono su di me.  
 **\- Sì.**  
Risposi cercando di riassumere in quell'unica parola tutto ciò che avrei voluto dirti.  
 **\- Ricordi il perché?**  
Ti chiesi seppur con cautela. Di che avevo paura?  
Probabilmente di quel ricordo che ora sembra lontano, ma che brucia ancora come l'attimo in cui l'ho vissuto…perché mi fa così male? Per il tradimento in sé? Non credo. Il motivo per cui l'hai fatto è lampante. Allora per cosa?  
 **\- No.**  
La tua risposta fu brusca. Avevi forse il timore che potessi leggere in te?  
Ora ero un'estranea ai tuoi occhi. Non potevi di certo lasciare che una persona "comune" vedesse anche solo un misero scorcio di ciò che tanto attentamente celi in te…il tuo lato umano.  
 **\- Sono venuta qui per provare a ricordare ma…ho solo un totale vuoto che mi annebbia la mente.**  
Nel farmi quella confessione, scostasti gli occhi dai miei.  
 **\- Vuoi che ti aiuti?**  
Ti voltasti dandomi le spalle.  
 **\- Potresti dirmi qualsiasi cosa.**  
Quella tua risposta mi fece alzare gli occhi al cielo. Maledii me stessa.  
Perché con te ero così debole?  
Dovevo smetterla di lasciarmi trasportare da ciò che è stato…il passato è passato e me lo stavi chiaramente dimostrando.  
 **\- Fai come vuoi. Sono stanca di essere ferita per mano del vostro insensato orgoglio.**  
Mi voltai anch'io, dandoti le spalle, e incamminandomi in direzione di Camp Jaha… ma sentirti chiamare il mio nome mi fermò.  
 **\- Clarke, dici di conoscermi…dimostramelo.**  
A quelle parole risi, voltandomi a guardarti.  
 **\- Fammi capire bene: ti offro il mio aiuto, vengo trattata a pesci in faccia e ora pretendi pure di mettermi alla prova? No.**  
Continuai a sorridere incredula per la situazione, mentre ripresi a camminare lasciandoti alle mie spalle come tutto ciò che eri prima di ora.  
A passo svelto ti parasti davanti a me, bloccandomi la strada.  
 **\- Provalo.**  
Mi ripetesti.  
Il mento alto, lo sguardo severo…eppure in tutto ciò vi notai uno scorcio di supplica. Ne avevi bisogno vero Lexa?  
In quell'istante mi venne un'idea che forse ti avrebbe indotto un ricordo. Usare lo stralcio di una conversazione passata avrebbe forse potuto aiutarti in qualche modo.  
Mi schiarii la voce, aggrappandomi ai ricordi. Pensai a cos'aveva scatenato in te una reazione e in quel momento sorrisi con monito di sfida.  
 **\- In passato mi hai detto che "l'amore è debolezza". Dicevi che provare emozioni mi rende debole, ma tu sei debole perché ti nascondi da loro.**  
Feci un passo in avanti facendola indietreggiare.  
 **\- Vuoi che tutti pensino che non t'importi nulla, di niente e nessuno, ma io riesco a vedere cosa provi.**  
Serrasti la mascella con rabbia, deglutendo a vuoto.  
Mi scostai oltrepassandoti.  
Feci qualche passo avanti per poi fermarmi.  
 **\- Non hai nulla da temere da me, Lexa. So quanto sia difficile, per te, fidarti di qualcuno.**  
Ti dissi questo senza nemmeno voltarmi.  
Restammo in silenzio.  
Parlare con te riusciva sempre a destabilizzarmi…nemmeno fosse una delle 12 fatiche di ercole da affrontare!  
 **\- Mi fido di te…Clarke.**  
Mi voltai di scatto.  
Tenevi lo sguardo rivolto al terreno umido.  
 **\- Allora fatti aiutare. Vieni a Camp Jaha, mia madre ti visiterà. Possiamo aiutarti a ricordare.**  
Alle mie parole alzasti lo sguardo incatenandolo al mio. Nonostante fossimo a qualche metro di distanza, lo sentii entrare in me prepotente.  
 **\- Mi dispiace Clarke. Ci rincontreremo.**  
E come quel giorno ti voltasti, dandomi le spalle e allontanandoti da me.  
Ti guardai mentre te ne andavi. Il tuo passo svelto come se avessi fretta di lasciarmi.  
Mi morsi il labbro inferiore rammentando una tua frase:  
 _"Il dovere di proteggere il mio popolo viene prima"._  
 **\- Sì…ma chi protegge te, Lexa?**  
Bisbigliai.

Inutile dire che, quando tornai a Camp Jaha, ritrovai mia madre furiosa ad attendermi.  
Avevo perso la cognizione del tempo e, all'orizzonte, s'intravedevano le prime luci dell'alba.  
 **\- Ho visto Lexa.**  
Dissi per evitare una sgridata ultraterrena.  
 **\- Sei andata a Ton Dc?**  
Mi chiese incredula.  
 **\- No, no. L'ho incontrata sul mio cammino. Le ho detto che devi visitarla, ma se n'è andata.**  
Finii la frase sospirando.  
La tristezza mista a delusione nel mio sguardo, bastò a fermare l'ira di mia madre che si sarebbe abbattuta su di me in circostanze diverse.  
Andai nella mia tenda, testa bassa e passo pesante, mi sdraiai sulla branda.  
 **\- Forse…non volevi ricordare.**


	5. Chapter 5

Il mattino non tardò ad arrivare e, con esso, i preparativi per raggiungere Ton DC.  
Usammo un piccolo carro trainato da un cavallo per portare Indra in sicurezza. Era l'unico modo per impedire alla ferita di riaprirsi.  
Eravamo in viaggio da un paio d'ore, seguendo le indicazioni del secondo dell'Heda, quando fummo costretti a fermarci. Un albero caduto intralciava il nostro sentiero.  
Alcuni soldati dell'Arca si avvicinarono all'ostacolo. Ad un vociare sommesso seguì lieve agitazione che m'insospettì.  
 **\- Cancelliere, l'ostacolo è stato abbattuto da mano umana.**  
Mia madre non fece nemmeno in tempo a rispondere al soldato che venne trafitto da una freccia, al petto, davanti ai nostri occhi.  
I nostri uomini serrarono un cerchio attorno a noi per proteggerci.  
Bellamy e alcuni dei 44 che ci avevano seguiti per accompagnarci, erano pronti a sparare con i fucili.  
Il silenzio ci circondava.  
Lincoln stava guardando ogni albero.  
 **\- Non sono grounders della Tri Kru.**  
Disse poi guardando i colori della freccia che colpì il soldato, ora a terra privo di vita.  
Un'altra freccia abbatté uno dei nostri e le guardie dell'Arca iniziarono a sparare.  
Eravamo circondati.  
Alcuni di loro furono abbattuti dalle nostre armi.  
Altri dei nostri invece furono uccisi per mano loro.  
Sfoderai la pistola e uccisi il grounder che stava per attaccare Bellamy…di lì a poco qualcosa cambiò.  
I nemici iniziarono a morire per mano altrui. Che stava succedendo?  
Fu in quel momento che ti vidi. Brandivi la spada con una velocità e una maestria degne di te, Heda.  
Elegante. Decisa. Letale.  
Quando fummo certi di essere "al sicuro", ti avvicinasti a me.  
Alcuni terrestri tolsero l'albero che ci faceva da ostacolo.  
Guardasti Indra accertandoti del suo stato di salute.  
 **\- Da qui in poi ci pensiamo noi a lei. Tornatevene a Camp Jaha.**  
Il tuo tono era freddo. Non mi guardavi nemmeno.  
 **\- Indra ha bisogno delle mie cure e voi, Heda, dovete essere visitata.**  
Ti rispose mia madre con tono gentile.  
 **\- Non ho tempo per questo. Devo preparare il mio popolo. Questi attacchi prima a me, poi a voi, è monito di guerra per la mia gente.**  
 **\- La vostra gente allora dovrà affrontare questo nuovo nemico senza di voi. Il colpo che vi è stato inflitto alla testa, potrebbe causare una vostra prematura dipartita.**  
Mia madre fu dura con te, nella speranza di "spaventarti" almeno un po'. In realtà non pensava a nulla di grave, ma solo ingigantendo il fatto avrebbe causato in te qualche reazione.  
Ti voltasti, dandoci le spalle per poi chinarti verso il soldato dell'Arca morto.  
Togliesti la freccia dal suo petto.  
 **\- Andiamo. Il ponte che porta a Ton DC è stato abbattuto. Dovremo allungare il nostro viaggio. Fra qualche ora ci accamperemo. Ripartiremo domattina.**  
A queste tue parole guardai mia madre con un sorriso. Le ero grata.

Era tardo pomeriggio quando raggiungemmo uno spiazzo per poterci accampare.  
I grounders piantarono qualche tenda ed io mi allontanai per starmene un po' sola.  
Mi sedetti su di una roccia, guardando in lontananza i movimenti nell'accampamento improvvisato.  
Questa volta fosti tu ad avvicinarti a me. Il passo lieve e incerto come se fossi insicura sul da farsi.  
Una lieve brezza m'inebriò del tuo profumo.  
 **\- Lexa, ho bisogno di farti una domanda. La risposta deve essere immediata e sincera.**  
Ti dissi voltandomi a guardarti.  
Sembrasti sorpresa ma annuisti facendo un passo in avanti verso me.  
 **\- Se serve come aiuto nel districare i tuoi pensieri…**  
Adoravo la tua voce.  
Chiusi gli occhi sospirando tristemente. Eri tu che occupavi la mia mente, sempre e solo tu.  
Mi alzai fronteggiandoti. Eravamo lontane dagli altri, abbastanza da poter parlare senza esser disturbate.  
Feci un passo verso di te. Eri immobile, sempre pronta ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa, vero Lexa?  
 **\- Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che non ricordi nulla di me. Dimmi che non rammenti cos'è accaduto tra noi…ho bisogno di saperlo.**  
Cercai il più possibile di non farlo suonare come una supplica…ma lo era.  
 **\- Se te lo dicessi, ti sentiresti meglio?**  
Ascoltai la domanda serrando la mascella. Cercai di controllare il nodo che mi chiuse la gola.  
 **\- Ho bisogno di saperlo.**  
Ripetei più a me stessa che a te.  
Mi guardasti a lungo. Nei tuoi occhi non c'era nemmeno l'ombra di quel sentimento che vi lessi quel giorno quando mi chiamasti nella tua tenda….lo stesso che illuminava i tuoi occhi quando mi sorridevi.  
 **\- No, Clarke. Non ricordo nulla né di te, né tanto meno di un qualcosa che ci legava. Ciò spiegherebbe perché continui a chiamarmi per nome invece di usare il mio titolo come invece dovrebbe essere.**  
Come riuscivi a infastidirmi tu nessuno mai.  
 **\- Mi dispiace avervi mancato di rispetto Heda.**  
Sbottai con rabbia. Mi voltai andandomene ma mi afferrasti la mano trattenendomi.  
 **\- Cosa cerchi di dirmi Clarke?**  
La tua domanda sembrò così innocente.  
 **\- Niente Heda.**  
Tentai di liberarmi dalla presa, invano.  
 **\- Pensi che i miei modi siano duri ma è così che sopravviviamo.**  
Deglutii a quelle parole. Luogo e situazione diversi ma l'emozione, il momento, erano gli stessi di quel giorno.  
Tentai.  
 **\- Forse la vita dovrebbe essere di più della mera sopravvivenza. Non meritiamo di meglio?**  
Ti chiesi distogliendo lo sguardo. Stavo vivendo un déjà vu…e avrei voluto viverlo sino in fondo.  
Sentivo il tuo sguardo fisso su di me.  
 **\- Forse dovremmo.**  
Rispondesti con un tono quasi malinconico.  
Alzai lo sguardo incatenandolo al tuo. Il mio cuore correva senza freno alcuno.  
Fui io a baciarti questa volta, posando le mie labbra sulle tue.  
Ricambiasti, ma non fu come il nostro primo bacio…fu diverso…più passionale.  
Le tue mani si posarono sui miei fianchi approfondendo quel bacio. Sentii un vuoto nello stomaco quando la tua lingua cercò la mia.  
La tua mano si scostò sul mio viso accarezzandomi la guancia, i capelli.  
Le mie mani invece, poggiate sulla tua schiena, ti tenevano legata a me.  
Ti scostasti all'improvviso, il tuo sguardo confuso.  
 **\- Scusa Clarke…forse non avrei dovuto.**  
Indietreggiasti quasi impaurita da ciò che era successo…ed io illusa che ti fossi ricordata di noi.  
Alzai le mani davanti a me, forse per erigere una difesa contro l'ennesima batosta.  
 **\- Dimentica che sia accaduto, d'altronde questo ti riesce bene.**  
Sibilai per poi allontanarmi. Non potevo stare lì un attimo di più.

Il freddo della notte scese bruscamente.  
Mi ero messa a dormire su di un paio di coperte accanto al fuoco.  
Ultimamente faticavo a stare con chiunque. Preferivo la solitudine…ottima compagnia? Magari no, ma almeno non avrei ferito i miei amici con qualche cattiveria senza motivo.  
Decisi di morire di freddo piuttosto che dormire accanto a mia madre. Volli evitare qualsiasi ramanzina sul mio comportamento.  
Avevo bisogno di ritrovare il mio equilibrio e quel pizzico di felicità che non avrebbe di certo guastato.  
Dei passi si avvicinarono a me.  
 **\- Stai gelando Clarke.**  
Bisbigliasti al mio orecchio facendomi sussultare, ma non mi voltai.  
Spostasti la coperta. Il calore del tuo corpo a contatto con il mio era un toccasana in quel momento.  
Le tue braccia mi circondarono la vita. Il movimento fu meno deciso dei passi che ti condussero da me.  
Sentivo il tuo corpo aderire alla mia schiena. La tua fronte poggiava sulla mia nuca.  
Mi lasciai inebriare dal tuo profumo, lo stesso che mi fece salire un nodo alla gola.  
Non ti avrei permesso di vedermi piangere…no Lexa.  
 **\- Clarke…**  
Amavo sentirti pronunciare il mio nome. Suonava così speciale detto da te.  
Sospirai.  
 **\- Perché sei qui Le…Heda?**  
Ti chiesi con tono severo.  
L'unica risposta che ricevetti fu il tuo abbraccio accentuarsi stringendomi a te.  
Tentai con tutta me stessa di mantenere la mia "aria da dura" in quel momento, ma cedetti al tuo gesto abbandonandomi fra le tue braccia.  
 **\- Mi dispiace…**  
Fu un sussurro il tuo.  
Avvicinasti le labbra al mio orecchio. Le sentii sfiorare il lobo delicatamente prima che la tua guancia accarezzasse la mia.  
 **\- Mi dispiace aver dimenticato i mesi passati, ma soprattutto di aver dimenticato te.**  
Bisbigliasti tristemente.  
Mi voltai a guardarti.  
 **\- Prima mi hai detto che forse non avresti dovuto baciarmi…cosa ti ha portato qui da me ora?**  
 **\- Avevi freddo.**  
Rispondesti evasiva.  
 **\- Solo questo ti ha spinto qui?**  
Ti chiesi insistente per una risposta credibile.  
 **\- Cosa vuoi sentirti dire Clarke of the Sky People?**  
A quella tua domanda sospirai sconfortata.  
 **\- Nulla…Heda.**  
Mi voltai dandoti nuovamente le spalle.  
Nonostante il silenzio, riuscivo comunque a sentirti rimuginare.  
Cercai la tua mano. Era appoggiata sulla tua coscia. La strinsi portandola a cingermi la vita.  
In fondo va bene così…un passo alla volta.  
Ti avvicinasti stringendomi a te nuovamente.  
 **\- In realtà, vedo quanto starmi accanto ti faccia male. Non arrabbiarti con me, cerco solamente di capire.**  
Il tuo tono così sincero. Finalmente stavo parlando con la vera Lexa.  
Mi girai nuovamente guardandoti negli occhi.  
 **\- Perché ora? Voglio dire, perché ora t'interessa ciò che ho da dirti?**  
Ti schiaristi la voce sgattaiolando via con lo sguardo.  
 **\- Ho mentito.**  
Ammettesti.  
 **\- Spiegati.**  
 **\- Ogni tanto ho alcuni flash di cose accadute, credo, nei giorni dimenticati…e…**  
 **\- E?**  
 **\- Vedo solo te.**  
Il mio cuore ebbe un sussulto.  
Quanto ti era costato dirmi una cosa simile Lexa?  
Ti accarezzai la guancia prima di nascondere il viso nell'incavo del tuo collo.  
Non sciogliesti mai quell'abbraccio.  
 **\- Cosa c'era tra noi Clarke?**  
Mi sussurrasti dolcemente. Così innocentemente da farmi sorridere.  
In realtà non lo sapevo.  
 **\- Ho già risposto a questa domanda Heda.**  
Bisbigliai senza scostarmi da quella posizione.  
 **\- Non mi basta.**  
Mi spostai perplessa.  
 **\- Vuoi sapere di più intendi dire?**  
Ti chiesi per avere un chiarimento.  
 **\- Sì.**  
A quella risposta sospirai, scostai le coperte e mi alzai, indicando la tua tenda.  
 **\- Andiamo a parlarne altrove.**  
Alzasti un sopracciglio sorridendo compiaciuta per poi accompagnarmi dove alloggiavi.  
M'indicasti il letto fatto di pelli d'animali.  
Ah ha…ferma…a che stavi pensando? Credo tu abbia frainteso le mie intenzioni.  
Ti guardai. Il tuo sorriso così dolce.  
Solo in quel momento mi accorsi che, con le mani, mi stavo strofinando le braccia nell'intento di scaldarmi.  
Sei sempre stata premurosa nei miei confronti.  
Sorridendo timidamente accettai.  
Il mio cervello avrebbe voluto raggiungere quel letto così confortevole, ma il mio corpo non accennava a muoversi. Mi persi nel tuo sguardo sempre così malinconico e fiero.  
Le tue mani si posarono sulle mie spalle e, lentamente, mi tolsero il giubbotto lasciandomi solo con la maglietta azzurra.  
Accarezzai il tatuaggio sul tuo braccio posando poi il mio sguardo sulle tue labbra.  
Cercai di mettere insieme una frase. Forza Clarke…soggetto, verbo, complemento. Niente…vuoto totale.  
Accarezzasti il mio viso. La mia mano ancora ferma sul tuo braccio.  
Frugasti nei miei occhi come alla ricerca di un permesso. Te lo diedi senza esitazione.  
Le tue labbra calde si posarono sulle mie. Erano così morbide.  
Fu un bacio lieve, ma sentii tutto ciò che volevi trasmettermi.  
Ricambiai avvicinandomi a te per avere maggiore contatto.  
La dolcezza di quel momento la impressi nella mia mente per paura che potesse svanire.  
Mi scostai lentamente, anche se contro voglia.  
 **\- Tra noi c'era questo…racchiuso ancora nella magia del primo bacio.**  
Ti vidi sorridere.  
Andasti verso il letto tendendomi la mano perché ti seguissi.  
Ti guardai. Il tuo sguardo gentile parlava di te.  
Afferrai la tua mano e mi sdraiai tra quelle coperte calde.  
Le tue braccia mi attirarono a te.  
 **\- Ora è meglio riposare un po'. Non sappiamo ancora cosa aspettarci da quei grounders.**  
Non ti risposi limitandomi a nascondere il viso nell'incavo del tuo collo stringendoti a me.  
 **\- Buonanotte Heda.**  
Sorrisi prendendoti un po' in giro.  
 **\- Dormi bene Leader del Cielo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mi svegliai sola nella tua tenda.  
Timidi raggi di sole, s'insinuavano dalle fessure del tessuto da cui era fatto il tuo rifugio per la notte appena trascorsa.  
Il tuo profumo mi circondava…qui tutto sapeva di te.  
Mi sdraiai a pancia in giù, gli occhi chiusi, tornando a pensare all'imboscata che ci avevano teso ieri. Aveva a che fare con l'attacco che avevi subito il giorno precedente?  
In quel momento credetti di sognare.  
Sentii il tuo corpo caldo adagiarsi su di me. Le tue mani s'intrecciarono alle mie, posate sotto alla mia guancia.  
 **\- Lexa.**  
Sussurrai. Stavo dormendo? Eri reale?  
 **\- Vuoi che me ne vada?**  
La tua voce…aprii gli occhi ed eri lì con me.  
 **\- No…resta.**  
Ti chiesi debolmente…una lieve supplica o una timida richiesta?  
Il tuo viso posava sulla mia guancia. Momento di una dolcezza disarmante.  
Sei una grande guerriera, letale e senza pietà…così ti aveva descritto Indra, ma con me ogni tuo gesto tradisce tutto ciò che così abilmente cerchi di nascondere dentro te.  
Love is weakness…l'amore è debolezza...e tu fai tutto ciò che è in tuo potere per non mostrarti debole, mai.  
Restammo in silenzio per un po', ascoltando i nostri respiri.  
In sottofondo il vociare dei grounders che occupavano l'accampamento.  
Sei sempre stata molto enigmatica, una delle cose che o sempre odiato e amato di te.  
 **\- A che pensi?**  
Ti domandai incuriosita dal tuo silenzio.  
 **\- A te.**  
Voltai un po' il viso cercando di guardarti. Ti scostasti incatenando i tuoi occhi ai miei. Quei laghi verdi erano lo specchio della tua anima. Solo leggendo in loro, potevo comprenderti appieno o per lo meno avere un indizio in più su ciò che non mi dicevi a parole.  
 **\- A dire il vero, non ho fatto altro da quando ti conosco.**  
Questa tua confessione la pronunciasti distogliendo lo sguardo dal mio. Cosa ti spaventa Lexa?  
Poi, però, mi guardasti nuovamente.  
 **\- In particolar modo, penso a quanto vorrei assaporare nuovamente le tue labbra.**  
Chiusi gli occhi a quel sussurro. Avvicinasti le tue labbra alle mie sfiorandole. Gesto che bastò a fermarmi il respiro.  
Mi voltai approfondendo il bacio. Lo desideravo così tanto.  
Le nostre lingue danzavano lente, cercandosi.  
Le tue labbra calde sulle mie.  
Ti guardai nuovamente. Nei tuoi occhi uno sguardo malizioso che non avevo mai visto prima d'ora, un sorriso sghembo lo accompagnava.  
 **\- Abbiamo mai fatto l'amore, Clarke?**  
Ok, il mio cuore si era fermato in quel preciso istante. Che cosa mi avevi chiesto?  
Strabuzzai gli occhi.  
Quello era uno di quei casi in cui, se si sta bevendo, si rischia di sputare tutta l'acqua sul viso di chi ti sta di fronte, tossendo come se non ci fosse un domani.  
Tentai di riunire i pochi neuroni che non erano collassati dopo quella tua domanda, per aprire bocca e poterti dare una risposta sensata.  
 **\- No, Lexa…non eravamo ancora così intime.**  
Era la verità.  
 **\- Meno male. Mi sarebbe dispiaciuto ancor di più averlo dimenticato.**  
Mi sorridesti, con quel tuo sguardo dolce riservato solo a me.  
Non potevo evitare di sorriderti di rimando.  
Eri ancora abbracciata a me, quando Nyko entrò nella tua tenda.  
 **\- Heda, due soldati di pattuglia sono scomparsi.**  
Ti alzasti dopo averlo ascoltato.  
 **\- Nyko, chiama Lincoln e raggiungetemi al limitare del campo.**  
Ordinasti.  
Amavo vederti così autoritaria. Il tono fermo e sicuro, il tuo sguardo fiero e concentrato.  
 **\- Uno dei soldati scomparsi è una guardia del Popolo del Cielo.**  
Ora fui io ad alzarmi di scatto alle parole di Nyko.  
 **\- Clarke, tu resta qui. Lo cercheremo noi.**  
Mi dicesti come se già fossi a conoscenza della mia intenzione di seguirti.  
 **\- Devo parlare con mia madre e Bellamy.**  
Sospirasti.  
 **\- Va bene, ma resta nell'accampamento…anche se…**  
Ti massaggiasti la tempia, un istante.  
 **\- …qualcosa mi dice che non ascolterai e farai di testa tua.**  
Con un cenno del capo indicasti a Nyko di uscire per poi seguirlo.  
Forse ti stavi davvero ricordando di noi?

Andai da mia madre per informarla dell'accaduto e mi disse che Bellamy, si era allontanato dall'accampamento andando verso est per cercare la guardia scomparsa.  
Mi diressi nel punto indicato e lo trovai poco distante dall'accampamento.  
Si era inoltrato nel bosco da poco.  
Appena lo raggiunsi si rilassò un attimo stiracchiandosi prima di voltarsi verso di me.  
 **\- Devi tornare all'accampamento. Qui è pericoloso.**  
Gli dissi preoccupata.  
 **\- Sono uscito a cercarli, ma sembrano scomparsi.**  
Mi rispose sospirando. Si aspettava anche lui l'ennesima guerra?  
Dietro le spalle udii un fruscio.  
 **\- Cos'è stato?**  
Chiesi a Bellamy voltandomi a guardare il punto da dove provenne il rumore.  
Nessuna risposta. Mi girai a guardare che stava combinando e notai di essere sola.  
Non feci nemmeno in tempo a guardarmi in torno che qualcuno mi afferrò da dietro tappandomi la bocca.  
Mi dimenai per liberarmi, ma fui sovrastata dalla forza dell'aggressore che mi spinse contro il tronco di un albero.  
Le mie mani poggiate sulla corteccia dura e quel profumo che in un attimo mi calmò.  
Mi voltasti.  
Il tuo corpo, ora, era addossato al mio.  
Mi sussurrasti di non fare rumore e restare in silenzio. Il tuo respiro affannoso.  
Cercavi di proteggermi. Che cosa stava accadendo?  
 **\- Ti avevo detto di restare all'accampamento.**  
Bisbigliasti vicino al mio orecchio.  
 **\- Bellamy…**  
Tentai, ma mi facesti tacere mettendomi una mano sulla bocca.  
Eri in silenzio, concentrata ad ascoltare i suoni che ci circondavano.  
Con la coda dell'occhio notai un grounder pattugliare la zona.  
Un grido si levò nel bosco e il terrestre non c'era più.  
Ti addossasti ancor più a me costringendomi ad abbassarmi tra la fitta vegetazione.  
Riuscivo a sentire la tua paura.  
Tenevi stretto nella mano il tuo pugnale dalla lama damascata.  
Un altro urlo riecheggiò fra gli alberi.  
Girai il viso e notai Bellamy poco distante da noi. Lincoln lo stava proteggendo.  
Con la mia mano, poggiata ora sul tuo petto, riuscivo a sentire il battito frenetico del tuo cuore.  
Un fruscio si udì dietro di te, rumore che t'immobilizzò all'istante.  
Il silenzio ci circondò, infranto solo da una lieve brezza che accarezzava le fronde degli alberi.  
Con un balzo, affondasti il pugnale contro l'uomo che ti assalì in quell'istante alle spalle.  
Il guerriero sembrò prevedere il colpo e lo schivò facendolo andare a vuoto.  
In quel momento Lincoln si preparò a colpire ma l'assalitore, velocemente, riuscì a parare i fendenti del grounder senza tanta fatica.  
Lo colpisti alle spalle con l'impugnatura del coltello facendolo accasciare al suolo.  
Con agilità impressionante l'uomo si rialzò mettendosi a correre.  
Gli lanciasti contro il tuo pugnale ferendolo a una gamba.  
Prima che lo raggiungessimo, però, l'aggressore si tagliò la gola morendo all'istante.  
 **\- Assassini dei mari dell'Est.**  
Borbottò Lincoln visibilmente contrariato da tale scoperta.  
Sospirasti frustrata.  
 **\- Dobbiamo raggiungere Ton DC al più presto.**  
Dicesti poi serrando la mascella.  
Lincoln fece un fischio leggero e due grounders, dapprima nascosti fra la vegetazione, ci raggiunsero.


	7. Chapter 7

Eravamo pronti a tornare all'accampamento quando un rumore ci rimise tutti sull'attenti.  
Una delle nostre guardie di Camp Jaha si stava trascinando a terra e, una volta arrivato a noi, si accasciò senza forze.  
Lo soccorremmo immediatamente.  
 **\- Loro sono…**  
L'uomo iniziò a farfugliare evidentemente sotto shock.  
 **\- Calmati e dicci cos'è accaduto.**  
Parlai con tono gentile nel tentativo di tranquillizzarlo.  
 **\- …fantasmi. Io e un terrestre eravamo di pattuglia e…ci hanno preso. Lui, è morto subito mentre io…io ho** **resistito e poi…siete arrivati voi e mi hanno lasciato andare per attaccarvi.**  
 **\- In quanti sono?**  
Chiedesti in tono freddo e calcolatore.  
 **\- Due…solamente…due.**  
A quelle parole ti alzasti in piedi.  
 **\- Svelti, dobbiamo allontanarci da qui. Sicuramente porteranno rinforzi.**

Una volta raggiunto l'accampamento, notammo che tutto era pronto per ripartire.  
Ci mettemmo subito in marcia, cercando il più possibile di fare attenzione al bosco circostante.  
Eri inquieta, lo vedevo…ma qualcos'altro non andava. Mi sentivo addosso una brutta sensazione che non accennava ad andarsene.  
Un vento gelido si mise a soffiarci contro.  
L'autunno era ormai alle porte, lo si vedeva dai colori delle foglie…così variopinti rendevano il bosco un luogo ancor più bello.  
D'un tratto ti fermasti e noi, che ti seguivamo, ci arrestammo con te.  
Il tuo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.  
 **\- Lexa?**  
Pronunciai il tuo nome cercando di scaturire una certa reazione in te, ma non mi rispondesti.  
 **\- Heda, dobbiamo proseguire.**  
Ti richiamò Nyko avvicinandosi. Lincoln si guardava intorno guardingo.  
Il tuo sguardo sempre fisso nel vuoto. Nessuna emozione nei tuoi occhi. Sembravi persa in un mondo che noi non potevamo vedere.  
 **\- Essere leader significa fare scelte difficili e spesso comporta sacrifici…tu eri il mio…tu…eri il mio.**  
Alle tue parole il mio cuore iniziò a correre. Stavi ricordando Mount Weather?  
 **\- Lexa?**  
Ti chiamai nuovamente. In quel momento sembrò che ti ridestassi da quello stato di trance in cui eri caduta. Mi guardasti. I tuoi occhi ora erano fissi nei miei eppure non erano lì con me.  
 **\- …devo continuare a muovermi…continuare a…**  
Fu un sussurro prima che perdessi i sensi. Nyko ti afferrò prontamente ed io chiamai mia madre in tutta fretta.  
 **\- Non possiamo stare qui, non è sicuro.**  
Disse Lincoln preoccupato e, di certo, non aveva torto.  
Mia madre mi guardò cercando forse un assenso da parte mia per riprendere il viaggio.  
Ci assicurammo che i tuoi parametri vitali fossero buoni prima di adagiarti sul carro accanto a Indra e al soldato ferito.  
Il tuo secondo era visibilmente preoccupato per la tua salute. Non disse nulla a riguardo.  
Dopo esserci assicurati di aver via libera partimmo per Ton DC.

Giunti a destinazione, vedere tutti quei grounders armati servì a farmi sentire un po' più al sicuro…almeno più di prima.  
Ti portammo, assieme a Indra e al nostro soldato, in un edificio adibito a infermeria…luogo in cui Nyko era di casa in quanto vostro guaritore.  
Mia madre ti visitò accuratamente. Il suo volto serio mi preoccupò.  
 **\- Potrebbe esserci un'emorragia che preme sul cervello. Questo può aver scatenato lo svenimento.**  
Mi disse poi. Sapevo cosa significava. Sbiancai.  
 **\- Come può solamente essere stato un accumulo di stress. La mancanza di riposo e la memoria che via via sta tornando, possono averla debilitata tanto da aver causato una perdita di sensi.**  
Aggiunse alleviando un po' i miei pensieri.  
 **\- Speriamo che il motivo sia questo.**  
Le risposi visibilmente preoccupata.  
 **\- Anche perché non possiamo operarla…almeno non qui.**  
Guardai mia madre descrivere quella realtà e sospirai cercando di non dar sfogo alle lacrime.  
Serrai la mascella. Mi era venuta un'idea.  
 **\- Quanto tempo abbiamo nel caso non si svegliasse?**  
 **\- Poco. Se non si sveglia entro poche ore, davvero non saprei che fare.**  
Mi rispose sconsolata.  
 **\- Ma io sì. Mount Weather.**  
Le dissi decisa sul da farsi. Sapevo che la mia era una soluzione valida.

Ero seduta attorno a un tavolo assieme a mia madre, Kane e Bellamy. Indra ci raggiunse assieme a Nyko che ci portò un po' di cibo.  
Stavamo organizzando il tuo trasferimento a Mount Weather.  
Nel caso le cose si fossero male per la tua salute, almeno eravamo pronti.  
Quel rifugio aveva una sala operatoria eccellente e quindi i mezzi per poterti operare in sicurezza.  
 **\- Posso fare una domanda?**  
Chiesi gentilmente cercando di ottenere qualsiasi tipo d'informazione dal tuo scorbutico e al quanto impulsivo secondo.  
 **\- Dì pure.**  
Rispose Nyko con il suo modo che lo contraddistingueva tra un milione di persone.  
 **\- Che sta succedendo?**  
Domandai poi senza distogliere lo sguardo dai terrestri.  
 **\- Ti riferisci agli attacchi scommetto.**  
Accennai un assenso con il capo a quelle parole dette dall'uomo.  
 **\- Da quello che Lincoln mi ha raccontato, la presenza degli Assassini dei mari dell'Est fanno pensare** **solamente a una cosa…**  
Nyko fece una pausa ma fu Indra, seduta accanto a lui, a continuare il discorso.  
 **\- Larion è qui.**  
Disse il tuo secondo ormai in via di guarigione.  
 **\- Larion?**  
Domandai incuriosita.  
 **\- Quell'uomo è la nemesi dell'Heda. Il suo nemico per eccellenza.**  
Rispose Indra con un filo di preoccupazione nella voce.  
 **\- Le terre dell'Est e quelle dell'Ovest, dove siamo ora, sono uno specchio perfetto.**  
 **Noi siamo comandati dall'Heda, nostra guida e punto di riferimento, loro invece hanno il Commander Larion. Come noi, hanno una Coalizione di 12 Clan. L'unica differenza che ci contraddistingue, oltre al fatto che sono esperti nella navigazione delle acque, è la sete di potere che contrasta con la nostra lotta per la pace.**  
Restammo ammutoliti prendendo coscienza del pericolo che ormai bussava alle porte. Senza l'Heda al comando eravamo in grossi guai.  
Una nuova guerra s'intravedeva all'orizzonte…un destino di cui non potevamo prevederne la sorte.  
Mi alzai per venire da te ma ciò che vidi, entrando nella stanza, mi lasciò senza parole.  
Il letto era vuoto.  
Uscimmo a cercarti e, come se niente fosse, ci raggiungesti. Nelle mani tenevi dei frutti.  
Un sorriso dolce sulle tue labbra.  
 **\- Ne volete? Le ho appena raccolte.**  
Domandasti con una tranquillità degna di te.  
 **\- Heda, non potete uscire così. Dovete tornare dentro perché possa fare degli accertamenti.**  
Mia madre era visibilmente sorpresa seppur lievemente preoccupata.  
 **\- Sto bene.**  
Mi sorridesti tranquilla.  
Quello sguardo…mi era mancato così tanto…non lo vedevo da quando ci siamo incamminate per raggiungere il Monte.  
 **\- Vederti sveglia è un sollievo.**  
Ricambiai il sorriso accarezzandoti una guancia.  
 **\- Ma ora, dovresti lasciare che mia madre ti visiti.**  
Mi afferrasti delicatamente la mano che sostava lungo il mio fianco, posandovi sopra qualche frutto.  
 **\- Assaggia queste, sono molto buone.**  
Mi dicesti sorridendomi per poi guardare mia madre.  
 **\- Andiamo.**

La visita non durò molto ma i risultati piacquero molto a mia madre e ciò mi rallegrò.  
Non so cosa ti fosse accaduto ma ora eri diversa.  
Mi chiedesti di andare a farci una passeggiata e ne approfittai per aggiornarti su ciò che mi avevano detto, Indra e Nyko, di Larion.  
Le stelle brillavano alte nel cielo.  
Ti fermasti sedendoti ad ammirarle in silenzio.  
Mi sedetti al tuo fianco sospirando.  
 **\- Chissà quante volte i nostri sguardi si sono già incontrati. Tu persa nei tuoi mille silenzi, a guardare le stelle…ed io, immersa nei miei pensieri, ad ammirare la terra.**  
Ti dissi assorta nei miei pensieri.  
Mi guardasti sorridendo e, in quel momento, posai il mio capo sulla tua spalla.  
Cercasti la mia mano, giocando con le dita.  
 **\- Mi ricordo di te.**  
Strabuzzai gli occhi per poi guardarti sperando di non aver compreso male le tue parole.  
 **\- Come?**  
Domandai, cercando ulteriore conferma a ciò che mi avevi appena detto.  
 **\- Ricordo tutto quanto.**  
Ti afferrai le mani stringendoti a me in un abbraccio.  
Non sapevo se esserne felice o temere un tuo allontanamento, visto ciò che era accaduto a Mount Weather.  
 **\- Heda!**  
Ti scostasti dall'abbraccio, voltando il viso verso il grounder che ti aveva chiamata a gran voce.  
Ci alzammo in piedi mentre il terrestre ci raggiunse visibilmente affaticato.  
 **\- Porto notizie dalla capitale. Siete richiesta con urgenza. L'anziano Vilhelm è in fin di vita. Colpito da nemici.**  
A quella notizia corresti da Indra riferendo che saresti partita immediatamente verso Polis.  
Non ti avrei mai lasciata andare sola.  
Mi hai fatta salire a cavallo davanti a te e, insieme a due cavalieri, partimmo al galoppo nella notte.


	8. Chapter 8

Arrivammo alle porte della Polis, con i cavalli stanchi ma ancora veloci nella loro corsa verso ciò che sarebbe stato l'inizio del caos.  
Varcammo il pesante cancello, di una Capitale circondata da forti mura difensive, arrivando davanti ad un maestoso palazzo dal sentore antico.  
Non parlasti. A dire la verità non avevi detto nulla da quando partimmo da Ton DC.  
Scendemmo da cavallo. Una pesante porta di legno massiccio fu aperta da due guardie.  
Un immenso atrio, illuminato da fiaccole, si stagliò davanti ai nostri occhi.  
Statue di marmo adornavano le pareti.  
Giungemmo a passo svelto al capezzale dell'Anziano ferito. La freccia che lo stava conducendo lentamente alla morte, aveva gli stessi colori di quella che ferì Indra e tentò di uccidere noi.  
Una guardia m'impedì di andare oltre la soglia mentre tu ti avvicinasti a lui, inginocchiandoti accanto al letto su cui riposava.  
 **\- Vilhelm.**  
La tua voce bassa quasi timorosa di disturbarlo.  
Stringesti la sua mano mentre lui, sorridendo, ti accarezzò la guancia.  
 **\- Mia dolce figlia...la sete di potere di Larion ci condurrà a una guerra. Agisci con saggezza. Il potere è...è** **legato alla percezione. Non hanno bisogno di ucciderti, hanno solo bisogno che tu pensi...che siano in grado** **di farlo. Ri...ricorda figlia mia che il...il panico ti uccide.**  
Detto ciò spirò, lasciando nei tuoi occhi tristezza e lacrime, rabbia e odio.  
Lo sguardo fisso su di lui. Non ti muovevi di un millimetro.  
Nessuno nella sala osò fiatare.  
Alzasti il mento serrando la mascella. Sospirasti ed uscisti, lasciandomi alle tue spalle come un qualcosa di temporaneamente dimenticato.  
Ti raggiunsi, seppur tentennante. Non sapevo come comportarmi con te.  
Eri poggiata ad una colonna in marmo, sapientemente elaborata da antichi scultori di cui ora non v'è che il ricordo.  
Ti sfiorai la mano che poggiava lungo il fianco. Tu l'afferrasti intrecciando le dita alle mie, senza voltarti a guardarmi.  
 **\- Era come un padre per me.**  
Mi dicesti tristemente.  
 **\- Mi dispiace Lexa.**  
Ti dissi stringendoti la mano e avvicinandomi ancor più per darti maggior contatto.  
 **\- Mi ha insegnato la saggezza.**  
 **\- Ti ha insegnato bene. Non lasciarti corrompere dalla rabbia. Sai quanto me che non serve.**  
Ti dissi con cautela.  
 **\- Lo so.**  
 **\- Posso farti una domanda?**  
In quel momento ti voltasti a guardarmi.  
 **\- Chiedi pure.**  
 **\- Quando hai cominciato a ricordarti di me? Di tutto voglio dire.**  
Era un dubbio che non siamo mai riuscite a chiarire.  
 **\- Prima di svenire. Una miriade di immagini e ricordi m'investirono veloci come il vento e, in quell'istante,** **mi sono resa conto di ciò che avevo dimenticato.**  
Ascoltai annuendo per poi baciarti la guancia.  
 **\- Allora saprai che, anche se stai vivendo un momento difficile, sarò qui per te...sempre.**  
Sospirasti alle mie parole. Lo sguardo che dapprima era posato sulle mie mani, ora si legò ai miei occhi.  
 **\- Adesso lo so.**

Avevamo atteso l'arrivo di mia madre, Indra, Nyko, Bellamy e gli altri giunti con noi a Ton DC il giorno precedente. In quel momento non sapevo minimamente qual pericolo si stesse avvicinando.  
I generali dei 12 Clan erano stati avvertiti in precedenza.  
Ti guardai. Nei tuoi occhi la rabbia e la tristezza presero il posto della dolcezza cui eri solita guardarmi.  
Il tramonto illuminava il tuo viso, ma non era bello come quello che avrei voluto imprimere per sempre nella mia mente...sembrava fuoco liquido, brusco presagio di un futuro a noi sconosciuto.  
L'aria sembrava pesare su tutti noi quando, qualcuno ti informò dell'arrivo di Larion alle porte della Polis.  
Cercasti di controllare tutta la rabbia che, a quella notizia, crebbe a dismisura.  
Alzasti il mento. Un sorriso si dipinse sul tuo volto prima che il cancello pesantissimo di legno si aprisse mostrandoti a Larion. Buon viso a cattivo gioco.  
Dietro te i Generali della Coalizione.  
 **\- Benvenuto nella maestosa Polis. Siamo onorati della tua presenza.**  
Lo accogliesti facendo gli "onori di casa"  
 **\- Sono felice di osservare con i miei occhi che, ciò che dicono, è vero. La vostra bellezza lascia senza fiato.**  
 **\- Parole gentili quanto inutili.**  
Rispondesti freddamente.  
 **\- Abbiamo molto di cui parlare, Larion.**  
Il vento si mise a soffiare prepotente, facendo danzare i tuoi capelli. Il mantello rosso sembrava accarezzare la terra.  
 **\- Parlami delle tue intenzioni. Cosa vuoi?**  
Una risata si levò dall'uomo a quella domanda.  
 **\- Perché, non è chiaro? Voglio queste terre e tu mi sei d'intralcio...a meno che non diventi la mia Regina. Sono qui per chiedere la tua mano. Sottomettiti a me e lascia che governi il popolo al posto tuo.**  
Larion ti guardò sorridendo.  
 **\- Ho grandi progetti per queste terre.**  
A quella proposta mi sentii morire, ma sapevo che la tua saggezza non aveva pari.  
 **\- Non vivrò incatenata a te per nulla al mondo.**  
Sibilasti disgustata.  
Sembrò incassare il colpo con eleganza ma si vedeva benissimo che non si sarebbe mai arreso.  
 **\- I miei uomini, mi hanno riferito che avete fatto cadere Mount Weather.**  
 **\- Gesta eroiche da attribuire ad altri, non a me.**  
Dicesti con tono fermo ed impassibile.  
 **\- Ad ogni modo, è un disturbo in meno.**  
 **\- Non ci piegheremo mai al tuo volere, Larion.**  
Rimarcasti la tua decisione.  
L'uomo fece un passo verso di te, pronto a fronteggiarti.  
 **\- Per ogni tuo uomo morto, devi ucciderne cento dei nostri. Abbiamo decine di navi in questo mare. Posso subire perdite per settimane. Tu, puoi fare lo stesso?**  
Una risata scaturì da quell'uomo spregevole.  
 **\- Io credo di no. Sai benissimo che i miei numeri ti sconfiggeranno. Voglio prendermi la vostra libertà.**  
 **\- Dovrai fare i conti con noi, Larion.**  
Tuonò uno dei generali.  
 **\- Oh, voi non sarete di certo un problema. Senza la vostra Heda non valete nulla.**  
I Generali stavano per rispondergli a tono, ma alzasti una mano per zittirli.  
 **\- Mi stai chiedendo di negoziare una resa?**  
Larion ti sorrise.  
 **\- Proprio così. Poi, si sa che ti concederai a me con le buone o con le cattive.**  
A quell'ammissione un sorriso freddo e carico d'odio si dipinse sul tuo volto. In quel momento pregai di non vederlo mai rivolto a me.  
 **\- Ho una proposta migliore. Ti offro l'occasione di evitare un tormento e tornartene nelle tue terre senza troppe perdite.**  
Un'altra risata si levò dall'uomo così schifosamente pieno di sé.  
Il suo viso, ora, era così vicino al tuo atto a schernirti pubblicamente.  
 **\- Ho passato l'intera vita con la mia flotta e il mio esercito per poter espandere il territorio. Fino a quando avrò vita combatterò per questo.**  
Sussurrò con odio nei tuoi confronti.  
 **\- Ed io, combatterò per la libertà del mio popolo.**  
Ringhiasti con cattiveria.  
Con una velocità fulminea, Larion estrasse la sua spada posandone la lama sul tuo collo.  
Evidente minaccia che fece saltare in gola il mio cuore.  
 **\- Muovi rapida la tua lama.**  
Lo sfidasti senza mai abbassare lo sguardo incatenato al suo.  
Dopo quell'assordante silenzio che ne seguì, Larion la rinfoderò sorridendo stizzito.  
Fece qualche passo indietro raggiungendo il suo cavallo.  
 **\- Non troverai la morte questa sera. In fondo, questa tua scelta, è colpa mia. Significa che non ti ho convinta abbastanza.**  
Disse poi mostrando una freccia dai colori dolorosamente noti ai nostri occhi e al tuo cuore.  
 **\- Sei stato tu!**  
Gridasti facendo un passo verso di lui.  
Una delle sue guardie ti puntò la lancia al petto.  
Larion rise divertito.  
 **\- Piaciuto il mio regalo?**  
Un sorriso compiaciuto sulle sue labbra.  
 **\- Oh, già che ci siamo, anche gli assassini erano miei. L'ho fatto per rendere più vive le vostre giornate. E poi sai...volevo testare il valore in battaglia della mia Regina.**  
Mi chiesi perché nessuno dei Generali, dava ordine di attaccarli. Alzai lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte e capii.  
In lontananza decine di arcieri puntavano le proprie armi verso l'Heda e i Generali stessi.  
 **\- Ci rivedremo. Pensa alla mia proposta...sia mai che la notte porti consiglio.**  
Larion si allontanò ridendo e il possente cancello della Polis si chiuse alle tue spalle.


End file.
